Puppet
by shells of thalassa
Summary: The puppets will have to play their parts. [AkuRokuShi]


pup-pet

_noun_

- a movable model of a person or animal that is used in entertainment and is typically moved either by strings controlled from above or a hand inside it

- a person, party, or state under the control of another person, group, or power

* * *

><p><em>Tick.<em>

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Green eyes stared upwards at the ticking clock, peering out from under his hat like prey hiding from it's hunter-or perhaps a hunter stalking it's prey. They examined the red rod, indicating seconds, as it spun around in circles.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Can you move any slower?" Sighing, the red-headed male slipped further down in his chair. He tilted the rim of his top-hat further down his face, letting it cover his forehead completely and leaving a shadow over his facial tattoos.

"Talking to yourself?" He didn't look up, only scoffing at the voice.

"None of your business, Saix." He still refused to look up as the blue-haired man pulled up a seat and placed it by his. The clock continued ticking in the background.

The red-head crossed his ankles and both of his arms, sighing under his breath.

"You seem upset."

"Like I can be?"

Silence.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"You need friends," The blue-haired male stated suddenly. The other hid his surprise with a chuckle.

"Don't I have you?"

"I mean _actual_ friends."

Axel watched without comment as Saix got up and left the room.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"_Actual_ friends..." He let out a laugh. "As if."

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

He waved a hand through the air, beckoning towards the open closet. Out stepped a small figure.

"He's gone," Axel stated.

"...Good." The figure stepped closer, revealing brown spikes that bounced as he walked, and shimmering blue eyes that shone brightly in the otherwise dark room. The red-head cocked an eyebrow.

"Where is she?"

The brunette wasn't phased by the lack of name, proven by the frown on his face as he motioned behind him. "Still hiding. You know how she gets when Saix visits you."

"Do I ever..." With a sigh, the red-head nodded at the chair still next to him. "Take a seat, hey?"

The boy complied without complaint.

"So, uh, how've you been?"

"Same as always."

Axel took the opportunity to tilt his hat back up. "That's good..."

"And you?"

"I think you know the answer to that." He laughed loudly.

"They're going to think you're crazy, soon, if you keep acting like this."

"Like what...?" More laughter. The brunette frowned. 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

After Axel's laughing calmed down, he let out a woosh of breath. "Oh, Sora, what would I do without you?"

"Go insane."

The red-head chuckled. "I guess so, huh?"

"You're going insane_ with_ me here, though. So I guess it's lose-lose."

"Oh, but_ So-ra_," The red-head reached forwards, tilting the boy's head to face him. "How could I ever live without you?"

Sora was quiet.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Sora," A voice interrupted the two males' conversation. "I'm back."

"Kairi!" The brunette boy ducked out of Axel's grasp, waving towards the girl as she stumbled out of the closet. "We've been waiting for you!"

_Waiting for her, ri-i-ight._

"Oh, how sweet." Axel disliked Kairi. He disliked the way she talked, the way she walked, the way she looked, the way she just seemed so_ lifeless_; so unrealistic compared to Sora.

Like a puppet, as Saix would say.

Tick.

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Kairi, have you ever heard of knocking?" Two sets of blue eyes landed on him; One confused, one irritated.

"Axel, do you mind?"

Axel also hated when Sora defended her.

_'Sora, it's just a _puppet._ You have to be able to see that!'_

_'We're a lot more alike then you'd realize, Ax..."_

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Maybe I should go," Kairi suggested, crossing her bony arms and wavering in her spot. The pale dress she had on swung back and forth with the action.

Axel couldn't help but nod. "Great idea."

As Kairi stumbled towards the door-_-can't even walk straight; the puppet has cut her strings_-Sora jumped up to help.

"I should be going, too."

_I_

_tick. tick. tick._

_should_

_tock. tick. tock._

_be_

_tick. tock._

_going_

_tick._

_TOO._

Axel snapped.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Sora, baby, why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

A gloved hand traced around closed eyes.

"I can only do this so... many times..."

He frowned at the blonde hair now slowly taking over what used to be a light brown colour.

"Do you really want to change? My vision of you... it's getting so_ distorted_ due to that pesky puppet..."

Green eyes closed in defeat.

"Yet I keep making her, for you. But you just wont listen to me."

The blonde, blonde, _blonde_ colour continued spreading.

"But maybe it's better off this way, huh?"

He looked off into the corner, at the lifeless little doll known as Kairi. Her knees were still knobby, her legs too long, her hair too bright, her smile too permanent.

Maybe he shouldn't have sewed it like that.

But...

"Maybe I can re-make her, too."

He couldn't help but smirk as her hair took on a dark hue. 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Sora doesn't suit you anymore," Axel couldn't help but frown at the little blonde in front of him.

He blinked up without comprehension.

Axel sighed.

"Huh. You seem even more lifeless then Kairi did... Maybe I oughtta call you 'Zombie'."

No words.

"...That was a joke, but whatever. All right, let's call you... Roxas. You like that, Roxy?"

Nothing.

"And that puppet... We'll call her Xion. And we can all be friends this time, huh? Hopefully this one will actually listen..." He pursed his lips. "Yeah, we can be best friends. Like it was meant to be from the start!"

Roxas only blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uhh... I'm gonna be honest, I'm not really sure what this is...**


End file.
